Yusuke Kitagawa
|-|Yusuke= |-|Fox= |-|Goemon= |-|Kamu Susano-o= Character Synopsis Yusuke Kitagawa is a young and introverted artist-in-training, and the first member of the Phantom Thieves from outside Shujin to join the group. He has been living with his teacher, Madarame, ever since he was 3 years old, due to his mother's death, and did so until Madarame's change of heart. Thanks to the Phantom Thieves' numerous visits to Madarame's house, Yusuke is eventually pulled into his palace, which takes the form of a tacky art museum. The entire building is ornately decorated, and one room is filled with portraits of Madarame's past "pupils". After a while, they encounter Madarame's Shadow himself, who reveals Madarame's true, distorted desires. Learning of his teacher's true nature is what causes Yusuke to awaken to his persona, and he proceeds to mow down a handful of enemies with his newfound powers. After Madarame's downfall, Yusuke worked alongside the other Phantom Thieves to improve society as a whole until their run-in with the embodiment of the collective unconscious. Character Statistics Tiering: High 4-C '| '''4-A '| '''Low 2-C Verse: Shin Megami Tensei, more specifically Persona Name: Yusuke Kitagawa Gender: Male Age: 16-17 Classification: Human, Persona user Special Abilities: |-|Yusuke=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Summoning (Has the natural ability to summon Personas to aid them in battle), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Persona Users can manifest their own souls and attack other souls), Elemental Manipulation (In the variety of Fire, Electric, Ice, Wind and Energy), Death Manipulation (Has abilities that can potentially instantly kill off his opponent), Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Kougaon and Makougaon attack with divine light that also deal holy damage to opponents), has the ability to half the HP/Health of an opponent, Healing (Many techniques such as Diarahan can replenish health to Yusuke Kitagawa), Mind Manipulation (Capable of causing confusion. Can also cause Fear, Despair, Rage and Brainwash), Power Nullification and Memory Manipulation (via Forget ailment), Resurrection (with Recarm variants), Statistics Amplification (w/ -kaja spells and Baton Pass. Also through Charge and Concentrate), Statistics Reduction (w/ -kunda spells), Regeneration (Mid-Low, w/ Regenerate and Invigorate), Forcefield Creation (w/ Tetrakarn and Makarakarn) and Forcefield Negation (w/ Tetra and Makara Break). Resistance, Invulnerability, Reflection and Absorption of Physical and Gun-based attacks, Fire, Ice, Electricity, Wind, Radiation, Explosion, Psychokinetic, Energy, Curse, Darkness, Holy, Light and Death Manipulation). Resistance to Perception Manipulation (unaffected by Yaldabaoth's control due to his bond with Ren), Time Stop (exists outside of standard time), Reality Warping (his natural resistance to cognitive distortions should be superior to Morgana), Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Fate, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation, Invulnerability to Mind, Fear, Empathic and Memory Manipulation (via Unshaken Will), Invulnerability to all ailments and most forms of attack (w/ the Omnipotent Orb) |-|Persona Abilities=Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul), Stealth Mastery, Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Resistance to Perception Manipulation, Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation. Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Above the likes of Futaba, who's realm was big enough to encompass it's own sun) | '''Multi-Solar System Level '(Superior to Shadow Okumura, who's palace is big enough to contain lightyears worth of stars) | 'Universe Level+ '(Assisted in the defeat of The Holy Grail, who has total control over Memetos and The Universe, being able to werp and effectively merge the two aspects of reality) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can react to the Big Bang Challenge and Cosmic Flare attacks. Morning Star moves stars and appears to shoot a beam down from deep space, of which Makoto can dodge) | Massively FTL+ '(Superior to his previous self after having reached Yaldaboath) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+(Comparable to the other Phantom Thieves.) Striking Ability: Large Star Class '(Capable of surpassing Futaba, who created a realm with a star) | '''Multi-Solar System Class '(Harmed Shadow Okumura with his attacks, whom's existence manages a realm with countless stars) | 'Universal+ '(Hisattacks can harm The Holy Grail) 'Durability: Large Star Level '(Can endure attacks from the likes of Futaba) | Multi-Solar System Level''' (Can withstand the Big Bang Challenge and Yaldabaoth's casual attacks) | Universe Level+ '(Survived attacks from The Holy Grail) 'Stamina: High '(Can fight for hours inside the Metaverse; Metaverse activity drains the real self's stamina immensely as a result) 'Range: 'Several kilometers with Persona skills 'Intelligence: Average Human Level (Is only notably knowledgeable in art.) Weaknesses: Fire attacks Versions: Early/Mid-Game '| '''Late-Game '| '''End-Game Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Katana:' A type of sword, used and made for centuries in Japan, is Yusuke's melee weapon of choice. *'Assault rifle:' Yusuke's ranged weapons of choice tend to fall under the categories of these. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Physical Attacks:' Yusuke's persona is an adept swordsman. His most powerful physical attacks include: **'Brave Blade:' A ferocious attack that comes from below. **'Vorpal Blade:' The space surrounding all of Yusuke's foes is filled with bright white slashes in an instant. **'Myriad Slashes:' A blizzard of sword strikes surrounds and slices apart a single enemy. *'Ice Attacks:' **'Bufudyne:' Ice encases a single foe and expands into a shape not unlike a tree, before shattering. **'Mabufudyne:' Essentially he casts Bufudyne on every foe at once. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Persona Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Teens Category:Ice Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapons Master Category:Martial Artist Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Holy Users Category:Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fear Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Memory Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Healers Category:Absorbers Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Summoners Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2